Primavera
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: AU; Sebuah sungai, seorang kawan lama, dan sebuah tamparan yang menggemparkan dunia. -Kanji, Yukiko


**—Disclaimer—  
Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

_Inspired from a pal of mine whom had no choice but to be an adult, even when his age is not of one._

_AU: Souji / Yuu tidak pernah ke Inaba, pembunuhan tidak pernah terjadi._

* * *

-Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4-

-Primavera-

* * *

Angin dingin berlari cepat, menerbangkan daun-daun dan bau-bau harum bunga yang sudah mulai bermekaran, walau beberapa dari mereka masih memilih untuk menikmati tidur dinginnya. Matahari belum terbenam, namun hangat masih belum terasa.

Musim semi kali ini tidaklah sehangat semestinya.

Wanita itu, berbalut syal merah yang sedang dipasangnya ulang karena ulah jahil Sang angin, mengenakan jaket merah merona serta rok putih dan stocking hitam, berjalan menelusuri tepi sungai Samegawa. Dia terus mengulangi langkahnya yang perlahan, selangkah, selangkah, seakan menikmati atau menyiksa dirinya di dingin sore hari yang menusuk itu.

Hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di rerumputan di pinggir sungai.

Seorang pria berambut putih.

Wanita itu berniat memanggil nama dari pria itu, nama yang sudah cukup lama tidak diucapkannya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan setelahnya.

Namun dia juga tahu, jika ia tidak memanggilnya sekarang, kesempatan berikutnya mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Panggil.

Tidak.

Panggil.

Tidak.

Panggil saja.

Tidak, tidak, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah itu.

Kau tahu, kau perlu memanggilnya sekarang, dan keluarga Amagi adalah keluarga yang sopan, yang selalu terlebih dahulu menyapa orang lain.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"Haaa, Yukiko…. Yah?"

Pria berambut putih itu mencuri kesempatan wanita itu untuk bersantun dahulu, atau berbasa-basi jika boleh dibilang.

"Yukiko…. Dari penginapan Amagi-ya kan?" lanjutnya.

"Yukiko-SENPAI." Balas wanta itu, entah kemana perasaan malunya untuk menyapa duluan itu.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya, "Hei, hei, kita sudah bukan SMA lagi, gelar kehormatan itu sudah tidak berlaku di usia sekarang."

Wanita bernama Yukiko itu melipat tangannya, "Walaupun begitu, aku masih lebih tua setahun darimu Kanji-kun."

Pria bernama Kanji itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel -kun…? Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi tahu…"

Kedua orang keras kepala itu saling beradu pandang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan tidak mau mengalah.

Wanita itu akhirnya duluan berkata, "Sudahlah Kanji-kun, ini pertemuan setelah sekian lama kita tidak pernah bertemu, tidak perlu meributkan soal nama dan embel-embel seperti ini…" Katanya seraya ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kanji.

"Yaaah, siapa yang duluan komplain masalah umur…" celotehnya.

Yukiko menarik keras telinga Kanji.

"Ow! Ow! Untuk apa sih itu?!" erangnya.

Yukiko membuang pandang, "Hukuman bagi anak nakal yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan seorang wanita."

Kanji turut membuang pandang, "Aku tidak mau dengar dari gadis perawan yang belum berpasangan hingga usia 20 tahun… Tidak bisa dibilang wanita…"

PLAAAKKKK!

Kanji tidak terlalu ingat, tapi dia berani bertaruh tamparan tersebut mampu membuat seorang Muhammad Ali jatuh hingga hitungan ke tujuh, membunuh seekor nyamuk dan membiarkan dia bereinkarnasi—hanya untuk kembali mati ratusan kali, atau mungkin cukup untuk membuat singa lapar mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat, atau apalah.

Yang dia tahu adalah ia akan memerlukan perban—atau topeng, untuk menutupi cap tangan seorang Yukiko Amagi di pipi kirinya, dan kepala dan kakinya saat ini sedang bertukar peran.

"Ouuuchh—

"Jangan berani berkata apa-apa, kau pantas mendapatkannya…"

Dan keledai pun tahu, ini saat yang baik untuk diam.

.

.

.

"Dasar, kau tidak berubah, dari kecil selalu seperti itu… sok pendiam, nampak baik seperti tidak akan mampu membunuh seekor lalat, namun ketika darahmu sudah naik ke kepala…" Kanji terdiam, dia tidak menemukan metafor yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mengatakan kata-kata macam 'setan merah' atau 'hanako perkasa' tentu akan membuat cap tangan di wajahnya bertambah di pipinya yang satu lagi—atau mungkin lebih buruk.

Yukiko membuang pandang, tidak menjawab, topik macam pasangan itu cukup sensitif bagi wanita berkepala dua sepertinya.

Kanji melirik ke teman kecilnya yang masih tersinggung itu, "Yaaah, bukan tempatku untuk bicara, aku pun juga tidak berubah terlalu banyak—

"Kau berubah banyak tahu! Pertama, kau dulu jauh—jauh lebih sopan dibanding sekarang, dan kau juga tidak mungkin melakukan hobi aneh macam mengecat rambut seperti itu.." Potong Yukiko.

Kanji mengkerutkan dahinya, "Heeii, ini bukan kali pertama kau melihat rambutku seperti ini kaan? Kenapa baru protes sekarang?!"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu saat rambutmu sudah dicat seperti itu adalah ketika aku datang ke pemakaman ibumu ta—

Yukiko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ma-maaf…" bisiknya.

Kanji memberi waktu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa… sudah lama sekali yah…"

Kanji membaringkan dirinya di rumput.

"Apanya?"

"Banyak, kita yang dulu masih kecil, sekarang sudah waktunya bekerja… Ma dan Pa sudah meninggal, dan kau pun juga sudah harus meneruskan Amagi-ya…"

Yukiko mengganti pandangannya ke langit, "Terkadang aku berharap aku adalah anak bungsu—atau anak tengah, yang jelas mempunyai kakak.." Wanita itu memberi jeda sebentar, "Dengan begitu, kakakku lah yang harus meneruskan penginapan itu dan aku… Bisa bebas dari sini…"

Kanji mencoba mempelajari ekspresi wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu, "Bibi Fuhiko… memaksamu meneruskan penginapan yah…"

Yukiko menggeleng, "Sebaliknya, dia bilang aku bebas memilih masa depanku. Walau aku pergi sekalipun, ibu akan mendelegasikan ke orang lain, entah siapa…" Yukiko memberi jedaan lain, "Tapi kau tahu… Setelah segala perjuanganku dari kecil hingga sekarang, meneruskan penginapan itu… hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan hidup yang kutahu…"

"Itu tamparan yang lumayan keras buatku, saat dia membebaskanku dari kurungan itu…" Bisiknya.

"Ironis…" sahut Kanji.

Yukiko berkata, "Kurang lebih. Kau sendiri? Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melanjutkan _Tatsumi Textile_—berkemampuan, berbakat, tapi kurang berpengalaman—dan masih terlalu muda…"

Kanji menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku ketakutan sebenarnya…"

Yukiko menoleh terkejut, banyak kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan kawan lamanya itu, tetapi penakut bukanlah salah satu yang akan ia pakai. "Ketakutan… akan…?"

"Banyak hal, aku takut sendirian saat Ma meninggal, aku takut tidak akan mampu meneruskan usaha mereka, aku takut akan… entahlah…" jawabnya. Kanji terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata kembali, "Aku tahu aku sudah bukan di posisi dimana aku bisa menjadi anak kecil dan menangisi mereka terus-terusan, mereka pun juga tidak akan suka melihatku seperti ini di alam sana."

Yukiko tidak bisa menjawab.

Kanji pun, juga ikut terdiam sekarang.

Yukiko berkata, "Jangan khawatir, seperti apapun keadaanmu juga, Amagi-ya dan keluarga Amagi akan selalu menerimamu kok. Sama seperti dulu…"

Kanji mendengus, "Itu puluhan tahun yang lalu…"

"Bukan berarti kau tidak bisa tinggal seperti dulu, kau tahu kan seberapa banyak kamar yang kami punya—selama kau tidak datang saat musim sibuk, kau bisa datang dan menumpang makan seperti biasa." Yukiko melanjutkan, "Kalau musim sibuk yaaah, gudang kami tidak sejelek itu untuk ditinggali…" candanya.

Kanji mendengus, Yukiko tertawa.

"Aku… mungkin akan meninggalkan Inaba…"

Yukiko melihat ke Kanji, "Pergi…? Ke mana?"

"Entah, Tokyo? Kyoto? Belajar soal pakaian lebih dalam… Ma telah mengajarkan banyak, tetapi aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi. Dan mungkin jika aku bisa cukup percaya diri… membuka ulang _Tatsumi Textile_, atau menjadi perancang busana juga mungkin…" katanya.

"Snnnrrrrkkk…. Kanji….. Perancang busana… kekekekekikikikikihahahahahahaha…."

"Haaaaaaaa? Ada keberatan?" Kata Kanji tersinggung.

Yukiko masih menahan tawa, "Bu-bukan…. Ta-tapi ha-hanya saja…. Kekekekekeke…. Snrrkkkkkkk….. Kanji-kun…. Perancang busana… hahahahahahahahaha—

Tawa wanita itu meledak.

Kanji ngambek.

"Aku pulang." Kata Kanji sambil berdiri.

"Maaf maaf, jangan ngambeek… kekekekeke—hahaha" jawabnya sambil (masih) berusaha menahan tawanya yang barusaja meledak.

"Jangan bodoh, lihat saja jam berapa sekarang… ini sudah gelap." Balas Kanji sambil berjalan pergi tidak melihat ke arah wanita yang masih menutup mulutnya menahan tawa itu.

Yukiko kemudian melihat ke langit, memang benar bahwa cakrawala sudah tidak berbaik hati untuk memberikan cahaya bagi mereka.

Yukiko turut berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, hingga ia dihentikan oleh sebuah teriakan.

"YUKIKO-SAAN!"

Yukiko menoleh memandang Kanji yang dikiranya sudah duluan pergi.

"TERIMA KASIIIIH!" Lanjut Kanji yang segera menghilang setelah mengatakan itu tanpa memberi Yukiko kesempatan untuk merespon.

Yukiko tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi ia hanya memberi senyum heran lalu berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terdengar kabar bahwa _Tatsumi Textile_ telah ditutup, seseorang dari Hokkaido telah membelinya untuk rumah liburan, dan pemilik rumah itu sudah menghilang. Banyak orang, bahkan keluarga dekat yang mencoba mencari tahu kabar dari putra tunggal keluarga Tatsumi itu, tapi tidak satu pun menemukan jawaban.

Tidak ada seorangpun di Inaba yang tahu.

Kecuali teman masa kecilnya.

Yukiko memandang rumah kecil itu, bangunan peninggalan keluarga Tatsumi itu kini sudah kosong, tidak ada bekas-bekas bahwa rumah itu pernah ditinggali, maupun pernah dipakai sebagai toko kain. Sepi, hening, mati, Yukiko mengakui bahwa kata 'nostalgia' dan dirinya memanglah lumayan akrab, namun kata itu bukanlah sahabatnya saat ini. Ia terkejut dan sedih, namun walau Yukiko tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa, ia juga lega.

Dia tidak menyesal telah memanggil (atau dipanggil) teman masa kecilnya itu dan berbicara dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya di tepi sungai Samegawa.

Dan Yukiko tahu, dia akan mendengar atau bertemu lagi penjahit jenius dari keluarga Tatsumi itu suatu saat nanti.

Entah sebagai perancang busana terkenal.

Atau sebagai pemilik baru _Tatsumi Textile _generasi berikutnya.

Yang manapun, ia akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut Kanji, bukan karena kebanggaan seorang pemilik penginapan, tetapi sebagai teman masa kecil, (mantan) senior, dan anggota keluarganya yang terakhir.

* * *

-ENDE-

* * *

**A/N:**

_Primavera_ berarti musim semi.

Uhhh, ini hanya terinspirasi, hanya kisah fiktif, tapi kurasa saya bisa merelasikannya ke realita, bahwa memang tidak jarang banyak situasi yang memaksa orang harus lebih dewasa dari umurnya karena sikon seperti yang saya lihat dari kenalan saya. Antara keadaan tersebut akan menghancurkan, atau mendewasakan.

Uhh, salam kenal bagi author-author lainnya yang masih aktif, saya sudah tidak familiar lagi dengan fandom ini kelihatannya.


End file.
